The Legend of the Hidden Island of Lodar
by MyIllusionsAren'tInsanity
Summary: When the Good Ship 'DWMA' crashes on unmarked territory after the death of their librarian, the crew mates explore and survive on this mysterious island, which, from an ancient book, is called Lodar, while unknowingly take part of a magical tradition that dates back at the beginning of time. Slight Romance. Soma, TsuStar, and KiLizti. Mermaid!Tsubaki, Angel!Maka Pixie!Liz & Patti
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: **The Legend of The Hidden Island of Lodar

**Author: **MyIllusionsAren'tInsanity

**Synopsis: **When the Good Ship 'DWMA' crashes on unmarked territory after the death of their librarian, the crew mates explore and survive on this mysterious island, which, from an ancient book, is called Lodar, while unknowingly take part of a magical tradition that dates back at the beginning of time. The crew mates discover a handful of girls that aid them on this quest, despite not being mortal themselves. What will happen when this story's adventurers are so out of their element, when trying to face a force that they were told was only a legend? Only time will tell.

**Language: **English

**Rating: **T for slight blood, moments, etc.

**Genre: **Friendship/Fantasy/Adventure/Family/Humor/Slight Romance

**Status: **In-Complete / Complete

**Category: **Anime/Manga; Soul Eater

**Cannon Characters: **Soul 'Eater' Evans, Black*Star, Death the Kidd, Maka Albarn, Liz and Patti Thompson, and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

**Disclaimer: **MyIllusionsAren'tInsanity does **NOT** own Atsushi Ōkubo's 'Soul Eater', or any of 'Soul Eater's' characters.

**Claimer: **But MyIllusionsAren'tInsanity does own OC's used in the plot _and _The Hidden Island of Lodar.

* * *

_"The Hidden Island of Lodar is a place of not only legend & fantasy, but of dark magic and curses. _

_Only a chosen few can wield thy book's power successfully, and thy must only have intentions good-hearted and a pure soul._

_All others succumb to their own selfish needs and desires, giving in to the madness within them."_

~A quote from Kami Albarn's 'The Guide of Lodar,"

* * *

"_SOUL!_"

_An ash-blonde angel cried, tears dripping out of her wide beautiful emerald eyes, the salty drops falling and landing on the navy blue blood-soaked cotton._

"Nononono...you _can't_ die like this..."

_There was so much blood, _too much blood.

"You're too strong to end this way-!"

_Why is there blood?_

"_Come on_ Soul, fight!"

_Maka..._

"Maka, let me see him, I can try to save him with the medical supplies from the ship. He's not_ too_ far gone..."

_The screw-headed doctor quickly cleaned up the wound, rubbing antibiotics over the affected area and is no deftly stitching the wounded man up like a rag-doll..._

"Please Soul, _live for me_."

_I try, Maka... _

_Huh. I remember the normal morning before this crazy week began._

* * *

A twenty year-old man sighed and rolled over in bed, popping an eye open and yawning loudly, running a tanned hand through his messy locks. His unique eyes lazily trailed to his digital alarm clock in his dingy quarters, him shooting up when he saw what time it was and dashed to the bathroom that all twelve men inhabiting the messy room shared, reeking of gym socks and toothpaste. The man quickly took a five-minute shower and brushed his teeth, running out in a towel and grabbing some clothes from the bottom of the bunk bed that him and his best bud shared, running back into the small comfort room without a second to spare. He pulled on the clothes, some undergarments, a plain white tee, beige knee high cargo shorts, socks, grey converse and a navy blue hoodie, smirking at the reflection in the mirror. He then ran out the door into the dim hallway, running onto the fleet of stairs that led to above the ship and stopping at the poop deck, greeting his fellow ship mates. Jacob Evans, nicknamed 'Soul Eater,' picked up a mop and started sweeping, watching as the First Mate encouraged everyone.

"HEY, SOUL."

Soul turned and smirked at the sight of James Barrett, or, to the crew, Black*Star, tugging along the First Mate, Casey Death. The three were best friends, looking like they belonged more on some jacked-up anime than some men that worked on a ship that took them in when they were at their lowest. Well, only Soul and Black*Star were taken in by the ship. Casey was the son of the ship's owner, President Shinigami/President Death, and he was so like a mini version of his father, he earned the nickname, Death the Kidd.

Soul had tanned skin and unruly platinum blonde hair, so pale it could've been mistaken for white. His eyes were an odd shade of brown, appearing red, and his pearly white teeth were filed to a point to spite his parents. A thin black plastic headband adorned his spikey head, Soul standing tall at twenty but always slouched.

Black*Star was tan, too, and had star shaped hair permanently dyed blue on a dare. His eyes were beady and a translucent green, and he was pretty short for a twenty year-old man.

Kidd had pale skin, stark black hair neat and symmetrical. Three white stripes wrapping around the left side of his head. Which he freaks out about._ Every_. _Single_. _Day_. He has light hazel eyes that look yellow, and ordinary height for a twenty year old.

"Looking asymmetrical as always, Soul." Kidd nodded in greeting.

"As do you." Soul smirked back.

Kidd's eyes widened and turned watery as he threw himself to the ground in a fit of self-loathing.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M A PIECE OF ASYMMTRICAL GAARRBAGGEEE! NOO, THAT TITLE IS TOO GOOODD FOR TRASH LIKE MEE! I'M NOTTHHINGG!"

Marie Mjonir, the kind-hearted librarian noticed the grown man's fit on the poop deck. She smiled and balanced the pile of books in her hand and starting soothing him with a gentle voice.

"You're not nothing, Kidd, I can see you, so you're obviously something."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, Kidd."

"Alright."

Kidd popped up from his place on the floor and returned to sanity with a new found sparkle in his eyes. He whooped and then went to assist Sid Barrett, the captain of this fishing boat and Black*Star's adoptive parent. Marie glided away happily, but she knowingly allowed the top book of her pile to fall in front of Soul, at which he picked up to give it to her, but she was already gone with an extra hop in her step. Soul stared at the old leather bound book, the title and author etched in gold, and in loopy, slanted, underlined handwriting, a note.

* * *

_The Guide to Lodar_

_By Kami Albarn_

* * *

_Dear Mr. Jacob Evans, _

_You are one of the chosen ones._

_Gather your compatriots and a dock after a good person's death,_

_ Lead a total of nine people overboard into the place you know not of, _

_Tell No One._

_There are people willing to do everything to obtain the information you posses._

_Do not lose this book._

_Good Luck,_

_Sprit Albarn_

* * *

_Strange Message, _Soul mused in his head, but nevertheless, he stuffed the small book into his hoodie pocket and continued mopping, until he jumped when he heard some screams. A gruff and harsh voice rang through the crisp ocean air.

_"WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS THE BOOK?!"_

_"I don't have it!"_

Beside him, Dr. Stein, a screw-headed stitched medic, stiffened.

"...Marie?"

The sound of a_ shot_, and scream later, Dr. Stein was on his feet, running.

"_MARIE!"_

* * *

Everyone was silent as they stood in Marie Mjonir's Doorway, looking at the cold, dead corpse, surrounded by the warm red that used to pump through her body. Marie was shot, and there was bloody footprints everywhere. They mourned silently, as the boat lurched. Ox Ford, the navigator, frowned and took out his map, mumbling about how there were more than fifteen miles to land. He glanced at the paper and took a double take, inhaling sharply. The seven seas were gone, the continents, absent. There was only one mass in the middle of the paper, a moving, shapely, arrange of exotic colors. Gold Print highlighted the name, making it noticeable.

_THE HIDDEN ISLAND OF LODAR_

* * *

**Author's Note:** DON'T HATE ME FOR KILLING MARIE. SHE COMES BACK AND THIS PART IS CRUCIAL TO THE STORY. That has got to be my most sophisticated story format yet. Wow. Anyway, I'm taking a break from 'You! A New DWMA Legend?' to work on one of the two new awesome stories I have in my head, the other one being focused around superheroes. (SQUEEE~! Superheroes~!) The name Lodar was made from the word, 'Ladder.' lol. Read & Review, and possibly Follow and Favorite! ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2: The good boat Death's arrival

**Story Title: **The Legend of The Hidden Island of Lodar

**Author: **MyIllusionsAren'tInsanity

**Synopsis: **When the Good Ship 'DWMA' crashes on unmarked territory after the death of their librarian, the crew mates explore and survive on this mysterious island, which, from an ancient book, is called Lodar, while unknowingly take part of a magical tradition that dates back at the beginning of time. The crew mates discover a handful of girls that aid them on this quest, despite not being mortal themselves. What will happen when this story's adventurers are so out of their element, when trying to face a force that they were told was only a legend? Only time will tell.

**Language: **English.

**Rating: **T for slight blood, moments, etc.

**Genre: **Friendship/Fantasy/Adventure/Family/Humor/Slight Romance

**Status: **In-Complete / Complete

**Category: **Anime/Manga; Soul Eater

**Cannon Characters: **Soul 'Eater' Evans, Black*Star, Death the Kidd, Maka Albarn, Liz and Patti Thompson, and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

**OCs:** Unknown, for now.

**Disclaimer: **MyIllusionsAren'tInsanity does **NOT** own _Atsushi Ōkubo's_ 'Soul Eater', or any of 'Soul Eater's' characters.

**Claimer: **But MyIllusionsAren'tInsanity does own OC's used in the plot _and _The Hidden Island of Lodar.

* * *

_"The Hidden Island of Lodar is a place of not only legend & fantasy, but of dark magic and curses. _

_Only a chosen few can wield thy book's power successfully, and thy must only have intentions good-hearted and a pure soul._

_All others succumb to their own selfish needs and desires, giving in to the madness within them."_

~A quote from Kami Albarn's 'The Guide of Lodar,"

* * *

"_SOUL!_"

_His eyes were cloudy, glassy, staring ahead but seeing nothing._

"Nononono...you _can't_ die like this..."

_The warm red liquid...the color of his dulling eyes..._

"You're too strong to end this way-!"

_Why won't the blood stop?_

"_Come on_ Soul, fight!"

_Soul..._

"Maka, let me see him, I can try to save him with the medical supplies from the ship. He's not_ too_ far gone..."

_The screw-headed doctor quickly cleaned up the wound, rubbing antibiotics over the affected area and is no deftly stitching the wounded man up like a rag-doll..._

"Please Soul, _live for me_."

_Please Soul..._

_Huh. I remember the normal morning before this crazy week began._

* * *

Maka Albarn silently watched as dryads* wisped in and out of their respective trees and bushes, in a game of tag, as the nixidari** splashed in their rivers and lakes, tending to their plants all the same...

"Oi! Maka!" A small pixie appeared an cutely blinked at Maka with huge baby-blue eyes, sparkling with mirth, as a bob of golden hair bounced up and down, dimples creasing as Patti 'Patricia' Thompson, spun in midair and flapped her pale translucent wings. Patti popped into full size*** and grinned again. "Whatcha' doin'?"

_Meanwhile, in The Phineas and Ferb universe, Isabella looked up from dinner, the camera closing in on her face and dramatic music playing.****_

Maka just sat on a boulder and polished her beloved scythe. The shaft was a nicely smoothed mahogany, her fingerprints engraved in it after ten centuries of use. The head was half obsidian and half ruby, separated by a jaded line in the middle, a platinum crimson eye at the part where the shaft and the head met. Maka's ash-blonde hair shone golden in the light, her big white fluffy angel wings folded upon her petite but strong frame. Maka looked up, big emerald eyes blinking, porcelain white skin creasing as she smiled sarcastically. "Obviously, riding an elephant." Patti let out a bark of laughter, wings flashing beautifully. "HEYY, PATTII, MAAKAA!" Liz 'Elizabeth' twirled out of the dark woods, stumbling as she has already popped into full size. "DON'T LEAVE ME IN THOSE WOODS, PATTI! This isn't mortal Earth anymore and there are real monsters now!" "I'm sorry sis!" "You better be." Liz sighed dramatically and leaned her tall frame back onto the boulder space Make made for her, closing cerulean eyes and laying a sun-kissed hand on her forehead.

"What if I died, Patti? What would you do then, without your big sister, huh?"

"I don't know, sis!"

"Good, now let's keep it that way, since I don't want to die."

"You guys are pathetic."

The Thompson sisters turned to the laughing Maka, raising an eyebrow. "Excuse us?"

"You can't die here," Maka sniggered, "remember?"

"You know I'm not got with technical stuff like that, explain again?"

"Sure," Maka said mockingly, "And while I'm at it I'll stick forks in my eyes."

But never less she lied down and stared at the brilliant blue sky.

"The Hidden Island of Lodar is a place where extra good/pure souls are told stay by God before they rise to heaven for a chance at a second life. The Island of Lodar is everywhere and nowhere, appearing solely when a good destined to go here dies, letting their souls be guided on board by God. The less of a good person a Lodar newcomer is, the more their appearance changes, making it more of a reincarnation than bringing good people back to life. But we also turn into special creatures, such as pixies, dryads, or mermaids. Your personality affects that. If you are cool and easy going, yet fast and easy to rage, you are bound to be a water spirit/mermaid. If you are nurturing and down-to-earth, you should be a dryad. We die and go to heaven if we want to just give up the idea of going back to mortal earth too. Sometimes random people stumble upon Lodar, in deserts, where people pass it off as dehydration symptoms, or are told about stories like Alice in Wonderland. Some people refer to it as the Garden of Eden, seeing as God made it. Every other century, if a good person dies in a place such as a boat or plane, the passengers follow her/him onto Lodar where they push the demon madness spirit Kishin Asura and a few chosen witches with a handful of Lodar's inhabitants, bringing them back to mortal earth to finish their lives, all going to heaven at death. Romance occurs occasionally."

Liz and Patti blink.

"Wow Maka!"

"Just how long have you been here?!"

Maka shook her head, closing her eyes and holding back tears.

"Far too long," She sobbed, tears flowing freely now. Liz panicked. "I'm so sorry! Was it something I said!?" Maka looked at her. "No, sorry, it's just, angels on Lodar can't leave. You know how I'm the only angel on Lodar?"

They nodded.

"I guard the place. I can only leave once someone brings me back to mortal earth and a new angel comes."

Liz and Patti's eyes widen.

"I'm sor-"

"Excuse me?"

Liz shrieked monster as Patti laughs and Maka starts standing up to greet the newcomer.

"I'm Marie Mjölnir, do you know where I am? I think I died on a big boat but now I'm here."

Maka gasped, mouth in a perfect _O_, her emerald eyes dancing with happiness and shock and the puffy wateriness of tears gone.

Liz rolled her eyes, "So what? It's a new dryad," Liz said, referring to Marie's skin, witch was now tinted a pleasant green, dotted with images of small green leaves.

"Nonono, don't you see? It's the time!"

"What time?"

"LAND HO!"

"A boat?"

"The time, once every other century, humans are here!"

Maka rang a bell as Marie stood confused as the entire island rushed to the beaches just in time to see men in navy blue hoodies running out of the boat, confused.

"But doesn't that mean Kishin Asura appears-?"

They turned around, seeing a dark shadow rise slowly from a mountain, Maka's face still happy, one thought in her mind.

_I have a chance to go return to mortal earth!_

* * *

**Glossary:**

*Dryads are the sprits of plants.

**A nixidari is half water spirit/mermaid, half dryad. I made them myself! ^ ^

***It felt right to make the pixies be able to pop to full size, okay!

****Everyone should be able to understand that reference if you ever watched Phineas and Ferb, EVER.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I KNOW THE ONLY READERS OF THIS FIC HATES ME. I AM SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I'LL TRY HARDER. On another note, please check out my and my friends accounts on Wattpad. TheAlarmedPotato (Mine), and PotatOeBowtieCo (Hers).


End file.
